I Miss Him A Lot
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Summary : Jika ada pertemuan, pasti perpisahan juga akan datang. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang harus di pertanyakan. Suatu saat nanti apakah hari itu akan datang?/KIHYUN. KIHYUN. KIBUM KYUHYUN FF.


I Miss Him A Lot

.

.

Summary : Jika ada pertemuan, pasti perpisahan juga akan datang. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang harus di pertanyakan. Suatu saat nanti apakah hari itu akan datang?/KIHYUN. KIHYUN. KIBUM KYUHYUN FF.

.

.

.

KiHyun

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun. Bangun." Belaian lembut di atas kepala seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun belum berhasil membangunkan sosok damai itu dari lelap. Belaian yang di rindukan menambah nyenyak tidurnya. Ia merasa sangat di jaga. Begitu nyaman. Begitu tenang. Dalam tidur damainya ia memohon untuk nanti setelah ia bangun, sosok itu masih ada di sisinya. Menemani hari-harinya yang sulit. Mengisi hatinya yang kosong. Mengiringi langkahnya yang berat. Sosok itu, sosok yang begitu di rindukannya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Sejak sosok itu menghilang darinya.

.

.

.

"Pura-pura tidur hm?" Suara berat itu memenuhi ruangan yang hening. Detak jarum jam tak bisa terdengar lagi. Hanya ada suara dirinya. Selebihnya hanya perabotan diam. Kyuhyun akhirnya terbangun. Ia mengerjap. Ruangan ini sangat menyilaukan. Dari dalam mimpinya ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Mengajaknya mengobrol sepihak. Dari suara itu ia yakin bahwa seseorang yang dirindukannya hadir di luar sana. Dengan segenap kemauannya ia menarik paksa kesadarannya. Ia tak sabar memenuhi pandangannya dengan sosoknya. Ia tak sabar ingin memenuhi hasratnya memeluk sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Dicintainya. Dipujanya. Hingga kini dan selamanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping kirinya. Dimana sosok itu, sosok yang baru saja ia bicarakan. Entah di alam bawah sadar atau pun tidak, ia selalu menginginkan sosok itu.

"Kibum." Lirihnya seolah tak percaya melihat sosok di hadapannya kini tersenyum dengan teduh menenangkan hati. Hatinya yang merindu seolah terbakar habis lalu tersiram dengan air yang dingin. Meninggalkan asap. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Menjalar rasa sesak di sana. Hingga ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan nada lirih itu. Ia sungguh bersyukur menuruti kemauannya yang besar untuk bangun. Dan lihat dia benarlah sosok itu, sosok yang di rindukannya setengah mati. Membuat tubuh itu juga bergetar. Ia menangis. Tangisan yang wajar di keluarkan oleh manusia yang memiliki kelebihan istimewa dari semua makhluk. Emosi. Nafsu. Kyuhyun kemudian menghapus ragu, mendekap erat sosok yang selama ini hilang. Yang selama ini hanya hadir di mimpi-mimpinya. Yang tak bisa menemaninya lagi mengisi hari-hari bersama. Kim Kibum. Itulah alasannya selama ini menangis. Dialah alasannya selama ini kosong. Dialah alasannya kenapa ia hidup setengah nyawa. Kim Kibum. Hanya dia alasan dari segala kesulitan hidupnya. Tidak. Dia sendirilah yang menyulitkannya. Dia sendirilah yang mempersulit segala bagian dari hidupnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kim Kibum. Seolah ia tak ingin berhenti menyebut nama itu. Nama kekasihnya. Seorang yang ia kasihi melebihi dirinya sendiri. Melebihi apapun yang ia miliki selama ini. Cintanya yang begitu besar tak bisa di gambarkan hanya dengan kata-kata yang mudah terlupa. Cintanya melebihi itu. Kim Kibum. Hanya untuk seorang Kim Kibum, Kyuhyun hampir gila. Kyuhyun hampir menyia-nyiakan hidupnya untuk mati. Menyerah adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menghancurkan hatinya yang telah terlebih dahulu hancur. Kim Kibum. Seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya dengan segala kesedihan. Dengan segala perih yang tertimbun oleh harapan tipis mereka akan bersama untuk selamanya suatu hari nanti. Kim Kibum. Hanya karena Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan hangat sosok itu. Ia memeluknya erat. Seolah ini benarlah mimpi yang jika ia terbangun maka sia-sia belaka ia mengharapnya. Ia tak mau sendiri lagi. Ia tak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau apapun kecuali sosok yang di cintainya ini berada di sisinya. Mengawasinya ketika jauh. Menariknya ketika terjatuh. Menggendongnya ketika terluka. Menangisinya ketika sakit. Tersenyum padanya untuk menenangkannya. Segalanya tentang Kim Kibum ia tak mau membiarkannya pergi.

Tangisan pilu kembali mengisi ruangan yang hening ini. Seperti mendengarkan tangisannya, seperti merasai tangisan sedihnya, ruangan itu tak berhak berkomentar. Maka mereka diam saja menyaksikan. Tarikan nafas yang terasa berat juga terdengar di sana. Kibum yang tak bisa melihat kekasihnya bersedih, membalas dengan tak kalah erat pelukan mereka. Kibum sadar bahwa selama ini ia tak bisa melindungi orang yang terkasih ini lagi. Tak seperti dulu saat semuanya nyata.

"Kibum kumohon hiks. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Kumohon Kibum. Aku akan melakukan segalanya yang terbaik agar kau selamanya berada disisiku. Kumohon. Beritahu aku apa yang harus aku perbuat untuk menahanmu agar selalu bersamaku hiks. Jebal Kibumaaaa..." Kibum tarasa tersayat mendengar segala permintaan itu yang tak bisa ia penuhi. Ia tak bisa lagi berada di sisi Kyuhyun-nya. Cho Kyuhyun yang ia sayangi. Yang ia cintai hingga terbawa mati. Kibum benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menjawabnya. Bibirnya terasa seperti di kunci dengan rapi di tiap-tiap celahnya. Ia hanya bisa memohon kepada Tuhan agar selalu menjaga sosok rapuh dalam dekapannya ini. Agar selalu di berikan perlindungan yang ia tak bisa lakukan. Kibum memohon dengan sangat di setiap doanya.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku sayangku." Hanya gumaman itu yang berhasil ia keluarkan. Namun, setetes dua tetes air mata mengalir turun membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipi Kibum. Kibum ingin menangis keras tapi ia tak ingin sosok di dalam dekapannya bertambah rapuh. Ia seharusnya menguatkan Kyuhyun. Ia seharusnya berada di sisi Kyuhyun dan tak membuatnya seperti ini. Menangisi dirinya. Lagi-lagi Kibum menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kibum... Kibum.. Kibum... Kibum..." hanya itu yang terdengar di sela-sela tangisan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seperti ingin menguasai setiap nama Kibum di dunia ini agar hanya dia yang bisa menyebutnya. Kibum adalah segalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku Kibum?" Kibum menoleh. Ia sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku di atas meja belajarnya.

"Oh, Kau sudah bangun. Ini di kamarku. Kau masih ingat?"

"Yeah. Aku hanya memastikan. Makanya aku bertanya." Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah lama tak berkunjung kemari. Kibum kau pasti sangat kaget melihat adikmu sendiri. Ia tumbuh dengan sangat cantik. Tapi, aku sedih mendapati ibumu yang tak bisa mengingatku lagi. Jika aku berkunjung kesini pasti dengan sebalnya aku harus selalu memperkenalkan diri. Menyebutkan maksud dan tujuanku datang kemari. Bahkan pernah sekali aku mengaku jika aku adalah pacar adikmu. Lalu aku di bawakan sapu dan ibumu mengejarku dengan sapu di tangannya. Hah, itu memalukan. Ibumu sungguh tega sekali padaku." Kyuhyun nyerocos panjang lebar menceritakan pengalamannya. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur dan Kibum duduk di meja belajarnya. Kibum dengan seksama mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, sesekali ia tersenyum dan tertawa. Kyuhyun sudah sangat lama tidak melihat tawa dan senyum itu.

"Kibum sekali lagi. Berikan padaku. Kumohon sekali lagi. Aku tidak begitu puas melihat senyum dan mendengar tawamu tadi. Kumohon berikan padaku sekali lagi Kibum." Kyuhyun merengek seperti anak kecil. Padahal ia sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, tahun ini. Hanya dengan Kibumlah Kyuhyun bisa mengekspresikan segala emosi. Marah, sedih, bahagia, gelisah, semuanya hanya dengan Kibum.

"Hanya jika kau bisa membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum seperti tadi." Jawabnya. Ia menarik hidung Kyuhyun hingga membekas merah di sana.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi jangan tarik hidungku lagi ya. Ini sakit Kibum. Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku. Tapi kau berjanji tidak akan tidur selama aku bercerita. Kau menyebalkan Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Berikan kelingkingmu. Kita buat pinky promise." Kibum pasrah saja tangannya di tarik dan di tautkan dengan jari Kyuhyun. Ia sudah siap menjadi pendengar setia sosok manis tapi cerewet ini.

.

.

.

.

"Sae. Kumohon jangan begitu. Relakan dia. Kumohon."

.

.

.

"Ibu. Aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apapun. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak tahu jika dialah alasannya kau berubah seperti ini. Seperti asing dengan sekitarmu. Kumohon ibu, ingatlah dia." Kyuhyun menangis berada di samping ibu Kibum yang terbaring di ranjang pesakitan. Sedang terlelap dengan tenang. Ruangan itu di hias oleh anak bungsunya yang cantik, Kim Sae. Dengan sebuah catatan kecil yang di tempelkan di setiap bagian dari isi ruangan itu. Ibunya penderita Alzheimer. Itulah alasan kenapa Kyuhyun selalu di lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum. Bukankah Mongsil seharusnya berada di rumahku? Kenapa dia kembali kesini Kibum? Hey, bocah nakal! Kau merindukan rumahmu ya? Jangan menyusahkan Sae-ku yang cantik itu ya." Kibum melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dengan kucing abunya. Mongsil seharusnya berada di rumah Kyuhyun. Mongsil telah di berikan Kibum padanya untuk di adopsi. Agar Kyuhyun selalu mengingatnya meski Kibum jauh pada diri kucing itu. Setidaknya Kyuhyun akan selalu mengingat siapa si pemilik Kucing lucu itu.

"Sejak kapan Sae adikku menjadi Sae-mu Kyuhyun." Kibum rupanya tak terima. Atensinya ia berikan penuh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain bersama Mongsil di gendongannya. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun lama.

"Sejak Oppanya pergi dan aku di tunjuknya sebagai pengganti oppanya. Kau tahu Kibum. Sae sangat menyayangiku. Bahkan ia katanya lebih sayang padaku di banding denganmu. Kau berada di urutan ketiga di hidupnya. Aku nomor duanya hahahahaha." Kibum tersenyum. Ia bersyukur mendengar kembali tawa Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan kutanyakan langsung padanya apakah dia sedang berbohong waktu itu saat mengatakannya." Wajah Kyuhyun langsung panik.

"Eh? Ah?! Kibum sebaiknya kau jangan. Aku pikir... eung.. aku rasa Sae waktu itu sedang bahagia! Ya! Sedang bahagia tanpamu. Benarkan Mongsil? hahahahha" Kyuhyun sudah jelas ketahuan berbohong. Kibum hanya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Ia bergantian menggendong Mongsil yang penurut. Di usap-usapnya bagian dagu dan leher kucing itu.

"Aku baru sadar ternyata Mongsil sudah sebesar ini. Tubuhnya juga gemuk. Apa kau merawatnya dengan baik Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun berucap bangga. Ia menggelayut manja di lengan Kibum. Sudah lama ia tidak bermanja seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi ibu." Kyuhyun dengan senyum cerahnya menyapa Ibu Kibum di depan rumahnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan penjual sayur.

Ibu Kibum terlihat berpikir. Kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" Tubuh Kyuhyun yang akan memeluk wanita paruh baya itu membeku di tempatnya. Seolah kakinya tertancap pasak yang berat.

"I-ibu..."

.

.

.

.

"Oppa. Jika kau menjadi oppaku yang lain, apa kau akan menyayangiku juga? Tidak akan meninggalkanku? Apa kau akan dengan senang hati selalu memberiku nasihat yang membosankan seperti yang di lakukan Kibum sialan itu? Kyuhyun oppa..." Kyuhyun kini sedang membelai kepala Kim Sae, adik perempuan Kibum yang memintanya menemaninya sampai ia tidur. Gadis cantik itu sedang bergumam sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun ingin menangis, ia ingin menjawab 'Tidak. Dirinya tak bisa di samakan dengan Kibum. Kibum adalah yang berharga. Hanya ada satu Kibum di dunia ini yang seperti itu.' Kyuhyun ingin menjawab begitu tapi ia tak tega. Yang hanya ia bisa adalah menyimpan tangisan ini untuk di luapkannya nanti. Entah kapan. Mungkin sekarang. Mungkin tidak sama sekali. Ia menahannya. Mungkin sampai ia kuat sendiri. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia tidak ingin terlihat sama lemahnya dengan adik Kibum saat ini. Jika ia juga terpuruk, bagaimana dengan keluarganya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kibum. Kau bisa melihat itu? Menara di sana tidak pernah berubah. Namsan tower dilihat dari balkon rumahmu adalah yang terbaik." Kibum mengikuti arah Kyuhyun memandang. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di perut Kyuhyun. Ia ikut memandang dari balik bahu Kyuhyun yang di peluknya dari belakang ini._

 _"Indah. Dan selalu sama. Seperti dirimu yang tidak berubah sama sekali Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun seketika menangis lagi. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat sedang menghabiskan waktunya berdua bersama Kibum. Bayangan-bayangan Kibum pergi meninggalkannya terputar jelas. Seperti foto dalam memori. Kibum semakin mendekap erat sosok rapuh Kyuhyun._

 _"Uljima. Kyuhyun. Aku disini." Kata-katanya menenangkan. Tapi terdengar nada ragu disana. Kibum akhirnya menyesal mengatakan itu. Seharusnya ia mengatakan kata yang lain. Seperti mengimingi Kyuhyun dengan hal-hal yang di sukai atau apapun. Ia terdengar seperti berjanji yang tak bisa di tepati._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum pernah bertanya padaku. Dimana toko yang menjual perhiasan yang bagus. Aku pernah menemani nunaku membelinya. Dan aku memberitahunya tempat itu. Aku pikir mungkin itu untuk Kyuhyun. Aku sudah sangat senang ia akan melamar Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, aku malah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Akulah penyebabnya. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu kembali. Aku memilih enggan memberitahunya apapun." Leeteuk, salah satu sahabat baik Kibum terlihat sesekali membenahi duduknya. Ia terdengar sangat terpukul.

.

.

.

.

Kibum sedang bahagia. Ia berniat melamar Kyuhyun, kekasihnya untuk di jadikan pasangan hidupnya hari ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun maka ia akan mengikatnya dengan sebuah pernikahan. Usia mereka terbilang masih muda saat itu. Kyuhyun yang berusia duapuluh tahun dan Kibum setahun lebih tua. Perasaanya campur aduk. Antara senang, ingin cepat sampai, dan ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Saat itu jalan sedang ramai. Kibum menghindari mobil pribadi yang terlihat oleng di depannya. Ia mengendarai motor sportnya. Karena ia sedang terburu-buru, ia melewati saja mobil itu. Ia mengambil jalan di sisi sebelah kiri. Dan tak di sangka bahwa mobil yang oleng itu menabraknya. Ia yang kehilangan keseimbangan dan juga karena ia sedang mengendarai motornya dengan cepat, tanpa sengaja ia membawa semakin kencang motor itu. Karena pandangannya kabur akibat tabrakan pertama, akhirnya dirinya menabrak truk pengangkut sampah di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh tak percaya saat mendengar berita bahwa Kibum meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Aku sangat terpukul" Leeteuk kembali membenahi duduknya. Ia sedang berbicara tentang Kibum bersama teman-temannya yang lain yang juga sahabat dekat Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Saat mendengar berita itu aku sedang mandi. Handphoneku tiba-tiba berbunyi dan aku mengangkatnya. Aku sampai terpeleset jatuh hingga pelipisku berdarah mengenai pinggiran lantai." Donghae mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk yang waktu itu menghadiri upacara kematian Kibum dengan kening yang di balut plester luka.

.

.

"Kyunnie juga sangat terpukul. Ia berteriak seperti orang gila memanggil nama Kibum di upacara pemakaman itu. Bahkan ia memarahi siapa saja yang berani membawa jasad Kibum untuk segera di kremasi. Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Tapi aku senang kini ia sudah baik-baik saja meski tak seperti dulu yang selalu ceria." Kali ini Donghae. Ia masih ingat betapa kuatnya Kyuhyun memberontak dari lima orang yang memeganginya.

.

.

Kibum. Satu nama yang tidak pernah sedetik pun di lupakan oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan hingga sekarang.

.

.

Dirinya sudah terbangun dari mimpi indah yang semu itu. Semuanya hanya mimpi. Ia bertemu Kibum dan menceritakan segala hal. Tentang ibunya, adiknya, dan kucingnya sekali pun. Ia berada dalam pelukan Kibum. Ia mendengar kembali suara Kibumnya. Ia ia...kembali menangis. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah berapa kali yang sudah tak terhitung. Demi Kibum. Karena Kibum. Karena semua yang Kibum berikan padanya. Kenangan indah, kenangan pahit, bahkan tubuh mereka telah menyatu. Mengagumi satu sama lain. Melihat satu sama lain. Karena yang telah Kibum korbankan semua untuknya.

 _"Terimakasih Kyuhyun. Kau telah menjaga keluargaku dengan baik."_ Kata-kata itu yang terdengar semakin lama semakin kecil hingga suara alarm berbunyi nyaring menyapa telinganya di pagi hari.

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_ Rasanya sesak. Sangat menyesakkan. Dimana hatinya yang telah hancur mencoba ia pertahankan. Ia raih keping demi keping yang berserakan. Meski tak utuh ia mencoba hidup. Tanpa Kibum. Tanpa orang terkasih. Tanpa suara berat yang sexy itu. Tanpa wajah tampan yang selalu menjadi sorotannya itu. Tanpa kehangatan seorang Kibum. Tanpa segalanya tentang Kibum. Rasanya menyesakkan hingga Kyuhyun kesulitan mengambil napas. Tangisnya berdesakan dengan sesaknya yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia meremasnya bagian yang sakit itu. Kadang ia memukul-mukulnya dengan cukup keras. Menganggap bahwa akan segera sembuh dan hilang tak berbekas. Semua karena Kibum. Dengan jahatnya ia kembali hadir di mimpinya. Membawa kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan semu yang tak bisa nyata. Padahal ini sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Tapi masih saja Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak bahwa ia masih masih masih sangat mencintai Kim Kibum. Dari dalam dasar hatinya. Dari segala kerapuhan yang menderanya. Ia masihlah mencintai Kibumnya.

"Hiks..hiks... Kibuuuuum...Kibum...Kibum... Kibumaaaa... Kibuuum..." hanya sebutan itulah yang di lantunkan Kyuhyun mengiringi tangisnya. Dirinya benar-benar tak bisa berpikir apapun kecuali Kibum. Kibum dan Kibum. Rasa sesak tak pernah hilang. Bahkan rahangnya yang sudah pegal karena membiarkannya mulut itu tetap terbuka tak bisa menghentikan tangisan Kyuhyun. Hanya Kibum. Alasan dari segala hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan sejak mereka pernah bertemu. Dan pernah berpisah.

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kibum."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah masih ada alasan yang jelas menyuruhku buat sequel dari ff ini? Fi udah banjir ingus dan aer mata. Please... Reader.. Reviewer... Silent reader sekalipun.. Tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review ne?

Fi bisa merubah gaya nyeritain gara-gara ini adalah kisah nyata yg disaksikan sendiri. Kecuali soal lamaran dan isi cerita ini. Ditinggal mati sama cinta pertama adalah sebuah momok mengerikan yg Fi alami sendiri. Fi mohooonn... tinggalkan jejak kalian ne?

Fi pen tau perasaan kalian ttg kisah ini.

RNR PLEASEEEEEE...^^

Berat badanku bertambah. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena banyak cinta readers sekalian di hati ini #garuktanahgegaragaring

See you in the next ff. ThanKYU

RNR jan lupaaaaaa …


End file.
